Pressure Descend
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Elliot has high blood pressure, so Olivia takes on more around the home, including taking care of all four kids so he can rest. What trouble will be caused? EO. 3 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is just another short fun story. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Phoenix and Keannah.**

* * *

Elliot Stabler and his wife Olivia Stabler sat in the doctor's office waiting for the results of their yearly check-ups.

"Mr Stabler, you have very high blood pressure. I am prescribing you some blood pressure medication and you need to rest in a stress free environment. Mrs Stabler, you on the other hand are very healthy. I am guessing you release your anger and stress out safely.

Olivia nodded. "I play with the kids or beat the crap out of the punching bag for a while."

Dr Goodman smiled. "You might need to teach your husband that. I'll see you two next time."

Olivia and Elliot walked out to the car, hand in hand. Boy, the next few days were going to be fun for Olivia. _Not_. She would have to keep two 16 year olds, a two year old and a six year old in check. Rick and Liz, two year old Keannah _(Key-ah-nah)_ Peyton and six year old Phoenix James.

Olivia turned in to their street and sighed. Elliot heard it and turned to his quiet wife in the driver's seat.

He placed a loving hand on her slender thigh, clothed in a dark blue pair of brand new jeans. "Baby, are you ok?"

Olivia pulled over in their driverway of their brownstone and looked over at her husband, sporting a fake smile on her face. "Huh?"

She had been in her own little world so she hadn't been listening.

Elliot caressed his lover's naturally tanned cheek and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I asked if you were ok, honey?"

Olivia plastered another fake smile on her face for her husband, hopinh he wouldn't pick up on her lie for once. "Yeah, I'm fine, El. We should let Maureen go home to Aaron."

Elliot either didn't catch the lie for once or decided to drop it temporarily. "Ok, honey. We need to see what trouble the kids are up to anyway."

Olivia nodded before taking off her seat belt and opening the driver's side door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia and Elliot walked in to the two storey brownstone to hear laughter and some show on the TV. Elliot closed the door behind them and Olivia put her purse on the table in the foyer before they heard tiny patters of feet. Keannah ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs, buck naked. She'd hit the terrible two's with full force.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She called out, happily and ran up to her mother, wrapping her little arms around her mother's long, slender legs.

"Hi nakie girl. Come on, let's get some clothes on you," Olivia said as she picked up the troublesome toddler.

"No," Keannah shrieked and shook her head, quickly.

"Keannah Peyton Stabler, you need clothes on," Olivia insisted as she carried the child upstairs.

Olivia walked in to the little girl's pink painted bedroom which was connected to her and Elliot's bedroom but was seperated by two white painted wooden doors and had another entrance in to the room from the hallway.

She didn't let Keannah down on the floor because she would make a break for it.

"Where are your brothers and sisters, Missy? Maureen was here to look after you," Olivia asked Keannah as she pulled out a pair of pull-up diapers.

Keannah shrugged her shoulders and accidentally whacked her mother's jaw. "Sorry Mama."

Olivia gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's ok, baby," she replied before grabbing out a pair of pink pyjamas with rainbows and clouds on them.

"Come on, let's get you bathed and dressed, huh?"

Keannah nodded with a smile. "With dolly?"

Olivia smiled back and carried the little girl in to the bathroom. "Yes, baby, with your bath time dolly."

"Yay!" Keannah clapped her hands as her loving mother sat her down on the closed lid of the toilet.

"Stay here for a minute while Mommy runs the bath for you," Olivia said softly before reaching over and turning the taps on, making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold for the young child.

Once the bath was filled, Olivia helped Keannah off the toilet.

"Ready for the bath, Kea?"

Keannah nodded and smiled at her mother. "Yep."

"Ok," Olivia said and picked her up before standing her in the bathtub.

The brown haired, blue eyed toddler sat down in the water and began to splash around, wetting her mother's back in the process as Olivia went through the bath time toy basket for Keannah's doll.

Olivia turned around to face the mischievous pint-sized Benson-Stabler. "Keannah Peyton, what has Mommy told you about splashing?"

Keannah pouted at her mother. "It naughty. Body slip."

Olivia passed her little girl the plastic doll and looked in to her innocent sapphire orbs. "Yes, that's exactly right, sweetie. Somebody could slip over," Olivia replied before pouring come baby body wash on a soft damp pink cloth. "Close your eyes."

Keannah closed her eyes as her mother washed the chocolate off her face.

Who knows how she managed to get it on her forehead as well as around her mouth.

Olivia rinsed off the soap. "Ok, baby, open your eyes."

Keannah opened her little eyes and played with her doll named Lu-Lu, while her mother washed her.

Olivia was just about to get Keannah out of the bath tub when she heard Elliot yell out.

"Phoenix! Rick!

Olivia sighed as she grabbed a towel. "Stand up, Kea."

Keannah pulled the plug and stood up. "Pulleded the pluggie, Mama."

"Thank you, baby. Come on, let's get you in your warm jammies and then go see what trouble your brothers are causing downstairs."

"Boys naughty," Keannah said as she walked in to her bedroom, holding her mommy's hand.

Olivia laughed. "They sure are."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Downstairs in the living room, Rick and Phoenix were play fighting again.

No matter how much they were told off for it, they still did it.

Elliot and Olivia didn't want violence or inappropriate language in their home.

Elliot caugh the boys red handed for the third time that week and it was Monday night.

"Phoenix! Rick!" Elliot yelled from the kitchen/living room doorway before noticing that Liz was sitting on the couch, watching her brothers.

"Liz, go do your homework. Phoenix, Rick, sit on the couch. I need to talk to you," Elliot said and went to walk over to them but was stopped by his wife, who had walked down the stair which led to the kitchen, with Keannah perched on her hip, like usual.

"No, I need to talk to them, honey. Take Kea and teach her how to cook your famous spaghetti bolognese while I talk to the boys," Olivia said, firmly but softly to her husband.

"Ok, baby," Elliot replied and took their baby girl.

Olivia gave Elliot a quick kiss on the lips and walked in to the living room to talk to the trouble makers and Liz, who hadn't moved from her spot on the middle of the couch, sitting yoga style.

Olivia sat on the coffee table in front of their three older children and sighed. "I need the three of you to behave yourselves for at least the next few days because your dad had a high blood pressure so I am going to take on more around the house so he can stress less. You hear me?"

A chorus of gruntled 'yes' and 'whatevers' were said before the three got up.

"Phoenix, where's my hello kiss?" She asked her adventrous six year old.

Phoenix walked back to his mother and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek and a hug, both of which Olivia returned.

"How was your day, honey?"

Phoenix shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, I guess. Can I go now?"

Olivia sighed. "Sure, buddy," she said and watched him walk out of the living room.

As her little man grew, Olivia noticed that he was becoming more and more distant toward her. She remembered when he was Keannah's age, he did exactly the same as her. Always wanted hugs, kisses and to be carried everywhere.

Was Keannah going to do the same? Was she going to grow distant toward her too?"

Olivia rubbed her exhausted face before getting up and walking in to the kitchen to see Keannah stirring the spaghetti sauce with her father's help. Olivia thought it was the cutest sight.

"I guess I'm not needed," Olivia whispered, hoping her husband didn't hear her before heading toward the stairs.

Elliot did hear her clearly although it was soft. He turned off the stove and walked toward Olivia, whispering something in Keannah's ear.

Keannah nodded and smiled in response.

Elliot wrapped his free arm around his wife's waist and made sure Keannah could reach her mother's ear.

"We wuv you, mama. You bootiful," the toddler whispered in her mother's ear, like it was a delicate secret.

Olivia smiled and turned around to face her husband and baby girl.

"Thank you, baby. I love you yoo," she whispered before planting a soft kiss on Keannah's cheek and then on Elliot's lips. "I love you," she mouthed.

"I love you too," he mouthed back. "Dinner's done."

"Ok," Olivia replied before calling upstairs to the older kids as Elliot placed Keannah in her high chair.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That night found all the kids all tucked up in bed, sound asleep and Elliot and Olivia laying in bed, talking.

"Honey, are you ok? You're tense," Elliot whispered as he massaged her sore back.

"Yeah, El. I'm fine, just a little tired," she replied and yawned.

Elliot stopped massaging her back and rubbed her arm before giving her a kiss. "Night, Livvie," he whispered and wrapped his arms around her, delicately.

"Night, El," Olivia replied before goiing to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a very long physically and mentally demanding day, Olivia just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. One more after this one. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Written only for fun not profit. I don't own anything or anyone that doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

No matter how much Olivia tried to sleep she couldn't. She tossed and turned all night long. Olivia looked over at the alarm clock. In big red digital numbers, it read 5:50am. The alarm would go off in ten minutes and it was just matter of minutes before Keannah would slide the doors open wider and run in to get her parents up for the day.

Olivia sighed and gently untangled herseld from her husband's arms before getting up and walking toward the door. Just as Olivia reached to open them, they were opened up by a pint sized version of herself was crystal blue eyes.

Keannah looked up at her mother with sleepy eyes and bed hair.

Olivia laughed, softly and picked up the half asleep toddler. "Morning, baby. Let's change your night-time diaper, huh?"

Keannah nodded and rubbed her little eyes as her mother carried her back in to the pink painted bedroom.

As Olivia changed Keannah's diaper and put clean clothes on her for day care, Keannah was rubbing her sleepy eyes and was a bit quieter then usual. She usually talked about anything and everything to her mother and this morning she wasn't even talking unless her Mommy asked her a question.

"Are you ok, baby?" Olivia asked as she helped Keannah in to her little pair of light pink jeans.

The young girl only nodded her head so Olivia felt her forehead and cheeks to see if she had a fever.

"You're not hot. Are you sure you're ok, Kea? Do you have a belly ache?" Olivia asked as she picked up the toddler.

Keannah nodded and rested her head on her mother's shoulder as Olivia walked out of the room. "Mama?"

"Yes, Kea?"

"Go day care?"

"Yes, baby," Olivia replied as she carried the toddler down the stairs which led to the kitchen.

Keannah pouted as Olivia placed her in her highchair.

"Hey, what's with the pouting, young lady? You know you have to go to day care, the days that Mommy has to go to work, honey."

"Me no wanna go," Keannah stated simply.

"Sorry but you have to go, honey," Olivia replied and went to start on breakfast for the family.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia was sitting at her desk in Computer Crimes, the job she'd taken again when she found out she was pregnant with Keannah after almost losing Phoenix during an interrogation when she was pregnant with him and working in Special Victims.

It was only 11:16am when her desk phone started to chime at her. "Stabler, Computer Crimes," she answered the phone professionally.

"_Hello Mrs Stabler, this is Marcia Paris at Queens High. I need you inform you that Rick was caught smoking in the boys' restroom. Could you please come collect him? He is suspended for three days."_

Olivia sighed and rubbed her forehead in fustration. "Yes, I'm on my way. Thank you," she replied and hung up.

Olivia got up and grabbed her purse and coat before making her way to the captain's open office.

"Sorry Captain but I need to go collect Rick from school. He was busted smoking," Olivia explained to her commanding officer.

"Ok, Stabler. Take the rest of the day off while it's slow," Captain Doug Thorpe replied.

"Thank you, sir," Olivia said and rushed off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the car on the way home from the high school, Olivia stopped at a red light and looked over at her step son. "What did I say yesterday about behaving yourself, Rick? Did it go in one ear and out the other?" Olivia asked. She was furious.

Rick just shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare out the side passenger window.

"You're grounded for two weeks," Olivia said and continued to drive when the light changed back to green.

"Whatever," Rick remarked.

Olivia had only managed to turn the corner in to the next street when her cell phone began to vibrate and play her favourite song which she had as a ringtone. She pressed the speaker button as it sat in the holder stuck to the dashboard.

"Stabler."

"_Hello, this is Leona Ambrose from Little Feet Daycare. We need you to come pick up Keannah. She is throwing things at other children and refusing time out."_

Olivia sighed. Who was next? "Thank you. I am about five minutes away," Olivia said and hung up.

"Did you kids come up with some sort of scheme for today or something?" She asked Rick as she turned in to the street, where the daycare was.

"No we didn't, Mom," Rick replied, angrily.

Olivia licked her dry lips and nodded as she pulled in to a car park. "Stay here, while I collect your sister," she replied and got out of the car.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The brunette walked in to the day care building and heard yelling coming from the toddler room. Keannah.

She opened the door to see Keannah throwing toys and running away from the carers, screaming. "Come get me, big booger head."

Olivia whistled with two fingers in her mouth. "Keannah Peyton Stabler! Front and center!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at the detective, including Keannah.

The toddler dropped the building block in her tiny hand and ran to her mother, standing just in front of her and looked up to see the anger and fustration in her usually shiny, happy coffee coloured orbs.

"Grab your bag, Keannah. We are going home."

Keannah gulped. Even at the tender age of three she knew when she was in big trouble. Keannah walked over to her hook and grabbed her 'Dora the Explorer' bag before walking back over to her mother.

The detective took her daughter's hand and signed her out before walking her to the car. She opened the back passenger door and put Keannah in her car seat, placed the bag beside her, closed the door and got back in the driver's seat. No words were said that whole time but Keannah knew just how angry her mother was.

Olivia looked at her step son in the front passenger seat and then at her troublesome daughter in the backseat. "As soon as we get home, you are both going in to your bedrooms. No Television, games or toys. Understand me?"

"Yes Mom," Rick replied.

"No!" Keannah screeched.

Olivia sighed and started up the car. "Fine Keannah, not your bedroom but you will serve four minutes time out.

"No!" Keannah screeched again.

Olivia took a deep breath to hold in her anger. She was tired from not sleeping all night and fustrated from the trouble two of the four children had caused and it was only lunch-time. "Keannah, do what you are told."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The three entered the quiet house in silence. Rick went up to his room, without complaint and Olivia took Keannah upstairs with her.

"Take a seat, Keannah," Olivia said, motioning to the small plastic chair in a corner of her and Elliot's bedroom, used as time out for Keannah and Phoenix.

Keannah shook her head and stomped her feet.

"Keannah, do you want to make it five minutes?"

The toddler sat down on the chair and sat quietly, looking at the beige painted wall.

"Thank you," Olivia whispered as she sat down on the large queen sized bed and slipped her shoes off.

"Mama?"

"Quiet, Keannah. No talking," Olivia replied and laid down.

After a few minutes, Keannah turned around and looked up. "Mama? Mama? Time?'

Olivia had fallen asleep so the toddler got up and climbed on to the bed.

She kissed her mother's cheek and Olivia stirred but didn't wake up so Keannah laid down beside her, closely.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot arrived home at 5:15 and walked in to his and Olivia's bedroom to find his wife and daughter still sleeping. The toddler was wrapped up protectively in her mother's arms.

Elliot smiled and took a photo on his digital camera which was sitting on the dressing table. The flash woke the sleeping beauties up.

Olivia looked down to see a mess of soft brown hair before Keannah sat up.

"Daddy!" She pounced off the bed in to her father's arms.

"Hi baby. Were you a good girl today?"

Keannah nodded, innocently even though she hadn't been good.

"Hi Livvie. You ok? You haven't had an afternoon nap since Kea was about four months old."

Olivia nodded. "Didn't sleep well last night."

Elliot put Keannah down on the floor. "Baby, go see Liz and get her to make you a snack."

Keannah nodded and ran out. "Liz! Liz!"

Elliot locked the bedroom door and got on to the bed with his wife. "Did she really behave herself at daycare?"

Olivia nodded, quickly and kissed him on the lips. "Make love to me."

"You sure, babe?"

"Yes," Olivia replied and unbuckled his pants.

She got them undone and Elliot slid them off with his boxers before removing Olivia's offending garments. Her black slacks and her pink panties.

"I love you so much, El," Olivia whispered breathlessly in between heated, passionate kisses as Elliot teased her clit with his fingers at the same time.

"I love you too, baby. Are you ready?"

Olivia nodded so Elliot slid his erect shaft in to her hot, aroused core.

"Mmmm," she moaned in pleasure and lifted her hips off the bed.

Elliot pumped his aroused manhood in and out of his wife's wet, heated womanhood, slowly increasing his speed.

Olivia was getting impatient for her climax to hit so she flipped them over without losing contact so she was on top and started to ride her husband.

A rare occurance but Elliot wasn't complaing. He was enjoying the view.

Olivia grabbed a hold of the head board as she rode her husband, doing various moves with her hips to increase the adult excitement.

The only problem was they had to be quiet because of the four children just downstairs.

"I'm so close, El," Olivia panted after a while of just moans, grunts, the ocassional whimper and the mattress squeaking beneath the love making couple.

"I know, baby. So am I," Ellot replied. His chest heaving with his fast, erratic deep breaths.

"Play with my boobs, El," Olivia insisted breathlessly and leaned down as she continued to move up and down on his member.

Elliot happily obliged by teasing her already taut buds. Olivia arched her back and pulled her head back, looking up at the wall. Her climax was certainly trying to make it's appearance.

"Harder, El," Olivia ordered, breathlessly.

Elliot nodded and took her nipple in to his mouth and gently nipped it, causing Olivia's inner walls to tighten more on her husband's throbbing shaft, sending him over the edge.

He groaned in relief and released Olivia's nipple. She climaxed right behind him. Her release a little louder then her husband's.

"Ahhh! Mmmm..."

Elliot slid his now flaccid penis out of his wife and laid down beside her. "I hope the kids didn't hear you."

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Shit," Olivia whispered. "Keannah, is that you?"

"Yes, Mommy," the toddler replied.

"Go play, baby."

"No!" Keannah screammed.

No had been Keannah's first word and it was the one she used the most.

"Keannah..."

"Yes Daddy?"

"Go play."

"No!" Keannah screamed again before squealing.

Olivia sighed as she got up. "I'll get her," she said and put her silky black robe on.

She opened the door and picked up the rowdy toddler. "What has gotten in to you today, missy?"

Keannah started crying in to her mother's shoulder.

Olivia rubbed her daughter's back and kissed her cheek. "Hey, hey, what's with the tears, honey?" She asked, softly.

Keannah moved up so she could whisper in to her mother's ear.

"Rick told me to be extwa naughty today," she whispered and moved back down again.

"You've got to be kidding me," Olivia replied with a frustrated sigh.

Keannah shook her head. "Me telled truth, Mama."

Olivia nodded and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for being honest, baby...I wonder what's planned for tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the last chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: Only own the people you don't recognize.**

* * *

Since Keannah had had a four and a half hour nap with her mother during the afternoon, she couldn't sleep much that night. The doors seperating her room from her parent's bedroom were open a gap, so Keannah slid her hands in to the gap and slid open one side.

Olivia was sleeping on her stomach, with her arm drapped over her husband's abdomen since he was asleep on his back. She was completely unware of the tiny three year old entering the room.

The toddler toddled over to her mother and climbed up on to the bed. "Mama? Mama?" She whispered as she tapped her mother's clothed back.

Olivia groaned and turned her head to see her gorgeous little girl. "Honey, what's wrong? It's only 1:42 in the morning," she whispered, not to wake her sleeping husband.

"Can't sweepie, mama."

Olivia sighed and gently sat up. "Come on then, honey. Let's go in to the living room," she whispered and took Keannah's hand.

As mother and daughter walked down the stairs, Keannah looked up at Olivia. "I sorry, mama."

Olivia stopped and picked up the toddler. "What are you sorry for, baby?"

"Yes'day."

"Yesterday?'

Keannah nodded.

Olivia rubbed her daughter's back. "It's ok, baby, but just remember that's it's very naughty and a no-no."

"Me good girl at daycare."

"Good but, honey, you're home with mommy today because mommy doesn't have to work today."

Keannah smiled. "Yay!"

Olivia quietly laughed. "Shh, honey, everyone else is still sleeping."

Keannah put her tiny, chubby fingers to her lips with a smile. "Shh, people sweeping."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's innocence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

10:30 came and Olivia and Keannah were sitting on the couch watching a kiddie movie, when the home phone began to ring.

Olivia reached over to the end table beside the couch and picked up the cordless phone.

"Stabler residence."

"Hello Mrs Stabler, this is Josie Manning from P.S 101. We need you to come and collect Phoenix. He was fighting with another first grader and the principal would like to speak to you."

Olivia sighed. "Thank you for calling. I'll be there soon," she replied and hung up.

She turned off the movie and turned to Keannah, who had fallen asleep during the movie. "Come on, baby," she whispered as she picked up the sleeping toddler.

Olivia locked up the house, walked up to the car and opened the back passenger door.

"Mama?" Keannah mumbled, sleepily, peeking up at her mother with half open eyes.

Olivia kissed her daughter's cheek and put her in her car seat, buckling her in, securely. "It's ok, baby. Go back to sleep," she cooed softly.

Keannah's little eyes drifted shut again as she mumbled something incoherent causing the detective to laugh softly before shutting the car door.

She got in to driver's seat and looked back at her sleeping daughter in the back seat as she closed the door. She smiled. Her little girl looked so innocent in her sleep, sucking her thumb as her head rested on the side of her 'stars and moons' car seat .

Olivia turned back and sighed as she started up the car. Just as she was about to back out of the driveway, her cell phone went off. Olivia looked at the caller ID and sighed. 'Queens High.'

She scrubbed a hand down her face and pressed the answer call button. "Hello?"

"Hello Mrs Stabler, this is Anna Barelli. I'm the principal of Queens High. I would like you to come in so we can speak about Elizabeth."

Olivia licked her dry lips and proceeded to back out of the driveway in to the quiet street. "I just have to collect my six year old son and then I'll be there," she replied and turned right on to the next street.

"Ok, Mrs Stabler. See you soon."

Olivia hung up and continued to drive the rest of the way to Phoenix's school.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The mother found a suitable parking spot near the front office, where she parked the car, turned off the engine and got out, closing the driver's side door, behind her. Olivia walked around to the back door, on the passenger side and opened it. Keannah was still asleep so Olivia unbuckled her from the car seat and picked her up gently, trying her hardest not to wake the toddler up.

She gently closed the door with her foot and walked in to the building.

"Hi, I've come to collect my son, Phoenix Stabler," the brown eyed woman spoke softly, since Keannah was still sleeping with her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Ah yes. Principal Whitlam would like to speak with you first," Josie, the receptionist said before picking up the phone and pressing a number. "Mrs Stabler is here, sir...Ok," she finished and hung up.

"Mrs Stabler, come in," Principal Whitlam said from his office doorway.

The brunette sighed and walked in to the princpal's office.

"Have a seat, Mrs Stabler," Jim Whitlam said as he shut the door b efore he walked over to his desk and sat down. "So another little Stabler, huh?" He nodded toward the sleeping toddler, resting her head on her mommy's shoulder.

Olivia slightly smiled and nodded. "Yes Keannah will be here learning in about three years...So what did my son do?"

"He was in a fight. From what we could tell, he did not start it but we still --"

"Mama?" A small, sleepy voice came from Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia rubbed her daughter's tiny back and kissed the top of her head, inhaling the bubblegum scent of her shampoo. "Shh, baby. Go back to sleep."

Soft breathing had evened out again. Keannah had drifted back in to her dream filled nap.

Olivia looked back up at the princpal. "Sorry about that."

"That's quite alright...Phoenix was most probably defending himself but we don't tolerate any violence here, what so ever."

Olivia nodded. "I am aware of that. How long is he suspended for?"

"Five days."

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Five days. That's a bit harsh. He's only six years old and you said yourself that it was self defense."

"I'm sorry."

Olivia shook her head in anger and got up. "Where is he?"

He picked the phone and pressed a number. "Bring Phoenix in," he said and hung up.

The door opened and Phoenix walked in with his head down.

"Phoenix," Olivia spoke softly.

Phoenix looked up at his mother and Olivia could see his red rimmed whiskey brown eyes. Phoenix had been crying.

Olivia squatted down, accidentally waking Keannah.

"Mommy?" She whined.

"Sorry, Kea, but Mommy needs to talk to 'Nix," she said, placing Keannah down on the ground but didn't let go of one of her hands.

The brown eyed woman looked back to her son. She remembered the moment that he entered the world. He had been so small, being born a month early.

_Flashback_

"_One more push, baby," Elliot whispered in her ear from behind her._

_Olivia's face contorted in pain as she leaned in to her fiance. She pushed one more time with her remaining strength. "GAHHHHHH!"_

_The baby boy's first cries filled the delivery room followed by the doctor's voice. "It's a boy!" The doctor had announced and the new parents' faces lit up with excitement._

"_It's a boy, El. A little boy," she whispered with pride as the doctor rested the baby on her belly._

_Elliot kissed Olivia's head and watched the OB cut the cord. "Yes, baby. A boy. Our son."_

"_Phoenix," Olivia said the name that she'd picked if it was a boy._

"_Phoenix James," Elliot corrected as the nurse took the baby to be cleaned and weighed._

"_Got to deliver the placenta, Olivia."_

_Olivia pushed and delivered it, not taking her eyes off her new son._

"_Phoenix James Stabler weighs five pounds fifteen ounces. Length is fifteen inches and he entered the world at 12:01am on July fourth," the nameless nurse announced and rested the now clean and wrapped up baby in his mother's arms._

"_He's so beautiful and so tiny, El," Olivia whispered with watery eyes._

"_He sure is, Liv."_

_End flashback._

"Come here, baby," she said softly and wrapped her free arm around him.

Phoenix rested his head on her shoulder, letting tears fall. "Am I in trouble, mommy?"

Olivia kissed his tanned cheek and rubbed his back.

Both of her and Elliot's children had inherited her beautifully naturally tanned skin.

"No baby...but only because you were sticking up for yourself but please...no more fighting, 'Nix. You know how much Mommy and Daddy don't like it."

Phoenix nodded and Olivia stood back up, not letting go of either child's hand.

"Let's go. We have to pick up Liz."

"She in trouble, mommy?" Phoenix asked as they walked out of the building.

"She sure is, buddy."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They arrived at the high school to see Liz and the school principal sitting on a bench, talking.

Phoenix jumped out of the car while his mother got his little sister out.

"Hold my hand, 'Nix," Olivia said, once Keannah was comfortable on her hip and the car was shut and locked up.

Phoenix took his mother's hand without complaint and they walked up to Liz and the principal.

"What's going on?" She asked confused. She thought Liz was in trouble but it didn't seem like it now.

"Hello Mrs Stabler. Elizabeth isn't actually in trouble, per se," the principal tried to explain to the confused mother.

Olivia raised her eyebrow, waiting for the woman to continue but she didn 't.

"Well what happened then?" She asked and shifted Keannah on her hip a bit.

"A boy pinched her bottom, so she broke his nose."

_'Good girl_,' Olivia thought but decided not to vocalize it. "What have your father and I said about fighting?"

"It bad, Liz," Keannah spoke up from her mother's shoulder.

"Yeah, Liz," Phoenix added his two cents in, earning an angry glare from their older half sister.

"Shut up."

"Elizabeth..." Olivia warned. She didn't like people telling her children to shut up.

"Sorry, mom," the teen muttered.

Olivia turned back to the principal. "Suspension?"

She shook her head. "Just four days detention. Two days one week and the other two the next," she explained.

Olivia nodded. "Thank you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia walked in to the house with Liz, Phoenix and Keannah to find her husband sitting on the couch. He was home early from work, meaning he would've noticed that Rick was home, on suspension.

"Liz, can you please talk 'Nix and Kea upstairs while I talk to your dad alone?"

"Sure mom," She replied and took her younger half brother and sister upstairs as her father approached her step mother.

"Hi baby," Elliot greeted his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey hun," she greeted him back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me that Rick was suspended from school for smoking?" His voice was void of any anger.

Olivia released an exhausted sigh. "Because of your high blood pressure."

Elliot nodded in understanding and took his wife's hand in his. He could tell that she was stressed and her blood pressure was rising. He could read his wife like a book, usually, but there were times that he couldn't read her and it worried him when he couldn't.

"Baby, you're stressed. Come on," he said and gently dragged her upstairs to their bedroom.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

Elliot kissed her on the lips. "That's my plan, baby."


End file.
